Just A Silly Dreamer
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: Tony liked to be positive in thinking that one day, Pepper might once again have the urge to kiss him and act upon it. Movieverse, Rated M.


Tony was sure he must have been having another one of his dreams. The vivid, extremely lucid dreams which he always woke from in a warm sweat. Only to be dawned with a pitiful realization that it was only a dream.

It was like he didn't get enough sex or something.

But he was already sure he was probably dreaming, feeling the disappointment hovering on the edges of his mind. It was like removing himself in a tangle from the suit after a long flight. Once the adrenaline rush is gone, the sweat dried on your skin and your mind hated that it was over.

The suit had work its way into Tony's vocabulary so easily, he now couldn't help but relate and compare everything in terms of the suit. It wasn't his fault; the suit was now inextricably entangled in his life in so many ways.

Fuck it. He might as well enjoy the dream while it lasted. The creak of the couch, the iced tea flavour of Pepper's tongue, and the fact that she was on top of him; not protesting that his hands were running up her back under her nearly see-through white blouse.

A sound came from her mouth, almost a sigh, but something more; as her hand curled against his hip, the other flat on his chest just below the reactor. The light emitting from his chest glowed in the shadows that their entwined bodies formed.

Tony was extremely hazy on the exact details of how they ended up this way, and he was almost sixty percent sure she had kissed him first. Okay, fifty five percent sure. Not that it mattered, because he was dreaming either way. But still, he couldn't help but wonder why he could smell Pepper's non-floral, probably really expensive shampoo. A much more vivid dream than usual.

He also couldn't help but notice that he was getting a stiff neck from trying to kiss her back without moving. If he moved, the dream would all be over. And Tony would rather try and make it last as long as he could. This was unusual because his dreams were often on the blissful side without having to think about considerations. Like stiff muscles, the pain in his back, the News anchor blabbering away on television, or the bruise on his arm from his last mission. No, he didn't mind at all that Pepper's hands were pushing him deeper into the leather sofa. It was just like one of his regular dreams; except they were both fully clothed. Puzzled, Tony began to think of a possible way to change that situation.

Only problem being that Pepper had just said something about a board meeting in ten minutes.

That was something he'd never heard in his dreams before. Probably not a dream then, if a board meeting was festering in the back of his mind. At no point in his dreams, nor in his waking life, did he ever have to worry about a board meeting; but Pepper would. Some vague part of Tony's brain reminded him that this board meeting was to discuss a new material that was able to withstand higher levels of heat. It was new possible material he could work into the suit.

To hell with the board meeting. But then again, Pepper had stopped moving in his arms.

Oh, Crap.

"Tony," she muttered, pushing herself up so she could look down at his eyes. "Board meeting," she gave a deep breath and then slid off of him, tugging her skirt back down and readjusting her ponytail.

Tony made no move to sit up, or even look in another direction, the shock that it was real was just coming to him, and he didn't want to freak out in front of Pepper. He was still a bit hopeful she might come back to the couch. But at least she hadn't called him Mr. Stark.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, as she began gathering her things from around the room. "I shouldn't.. I shouldn't have.." This was when Tony decided it was time to sit up.

"No, you're right, I'm sorry. We.. Um.." He cleared his throat awkwardly, as Pepper didn't take another look at him. This was not at all going how he'd have liked it to. Damn board meeting.

He stood up and stretched as he looked at Pepper, noticing the blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks, he couldn't help but give a small smile. She turned fully away from him and finished straightening a stack of papers. Looking back at Tony, now standing with bed-head and a smirk, her blush was gone and her expression was just calm. Tony could have sworn he saw her jaw clench, but then her blue eyes brightened.

"Shall we head for the meeting now, Mr. Stark?"

Tony sighed.

"Yes, let's do that.."

Pepper turned toward the door, and Tony followed suit, catching up with her so they could walk side by side. They showed up to the meeting a few minutes early, apparently, so they sat down together. Alone. Again. He kept his distance, as far as the chair would let him sit away, so he wouldn't touch her. Or look like he was thinking about touching her. Then again, Pepper looked comfortable and fine, as if nothing had just happened.

As if she hadn't just jumped Tony Stark.

Tony was still hopeful, though. He was eighty percent sure this time.. no, seventy four... no, sixty three percent sure that she might do it again someday. He was never one for probability, so his hope was the only thing keeping this judgment alive.

But Tony had always been an optimist, even when it came to numbers and chance, so he upped his math back up to a seventy five percent mark. Adding a little more hope to his plate as well.

But hey, he could always dream.

...

**A/N: I just have to say that I've never been so fired up about a fandom. Oh, and please.. please.. please.. Tell me I'm not the only one who is mildly interested the idea of Tony/Jarvis? :| Seriously, he tries to make Jarvis flustered. Other than that.. Thoughts? :) **


End file.
